


El cariño es ventaja

by Crisantemo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Español | Spanish, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisantemo/pseuds/Crisantemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seis momentos en la vida de los hermanos Holmes, buenos y malos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1  
A diferencia de los demás niños, Mycroft nunca quiso un hermano o hermana, aunque no tenía amigos por ser callado y reservado, además de recibir burlas por su sobrepeso. Le bastaba con recordar las aburridas fiestas que organizaba su madre, como sus insufribles amigas traían a sus hijos (la mayoría mocosos malcriados que se la pasaban discutiendo) para que ese deseo se pulverizara .

Cuando sus padres le dijeron que muy pronto iban a tener un bebé, se sorprendió mas no había reaccionado con entusiasmo. Nunca se habían mostrado interesados en agrandar la familia. Era bien sabido que entre los Holmes no acostumbraban a tener muchos niños, por lo que los hijos únicos eran bastante comunes.

Después todo regresó a la normalidad, Mycroft actuaba como si no hubiera recibido la noticia. Hasta que los meses avanzaron y en una tarde fría de enero la pareja Holmes regresó a casa con un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantita celeste. Cansados pero con la sonrisa más amplia que les hubiera visto, en especial su madre, lo invitaron a conocerlo y Mycroft obedeció silenciosamente. Sus padres no le habían dicho si sería niño o niña, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sería niño.

Tenía dos días de nacido, los rasgos de su carita aún no estaban definidos. Sin embargo, se destacaba enormemente sus parpados ligeramente rasgados y el pelo negrísimo adornando su cabeza.

Con sumo cuidado, tomó una de sus frágiles muñecas, buscando la pulsera de identificación. Comprobando que, efectivamente, esa bolita de carne tendría la desgracia de portar tres nombres y encima uno de ellos raro.  
Sin que él se lo esperara, la manita libre de su hermano lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, aprisionando uno de sus dedos con una fuerza que le era inusitada en su pequeño cuerpecito.

—Mira, te está saludando —no sabía quién le había dicho y estaba demasiado embelesado cómo para responder.

Tarde o temprano acabarían como esos hermanos peleándose por sus diferencias, pero muy en el fondo sentía que Sherlock tampoco sería como los demás y que tendría que estar ahí para apoyarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Desde que Sherlock abrió sus ojos de color imposible, llamaba la atención su mirada concentrada como si estuviera a punto de hablar en cualquier momento. Desafortunadamente no había sido así, seguía en su mutismo, captando detalles a su alrededor que pasaba desapercibidos para los adultos.

Al principio habían pensado que tenía problemas auditivos, pero lo descartaron al recordar que reaccionaba a los diferentes sonidos o cuando le hablaban. Después que pudiese tener alguna discapacidad intelectual o autismo, pero el pequeño les entendía perfectamente y había dado pruebas de ser otro genio.

Lo llevaron con un sin número de especialistas y todas las pruebas médicas arrojaban lo mismo: que estaba en perfecto estado de salud.

A veces Mycroft pensaba que Sherlock no tenía motivos para hablar. En parte tenía razón, sus gestos y expresiones expresaban mejor que las palabras. Pese a que su familia había resuelto en no darle las cosas si no se los pedían, su madre era muy consentidora y caía en el mismo error.

Su hermano pequeño tenía mucho potencial, no aceptaba el hecho de que tal vez nunca oiría su voz por lo que después de la escuela, y de haber acabado todos sus deberes practicaban juntos los ejercicios que les habían dado la terapista.

En su quinto cumpleaños, apenas pudieron contener su emoción cuando Sherlock pronunció el nombre de Mycroft. A partir de ahí fue difícil callarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

El cielo nocturno bramaba ferozmente y las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra el cristal de las ventanas. Mycroft nunca había sido temeroso de todo a su alrededor, ni cuando era más pequeño. Pero no le gustaba la lluvia, rompía con la tranquilidad y hacía los días grises y deprimentes. Cuando tenía que salir a alguna parte urgentemente (a él no le gustaba mucho salir), no podía evitar empaparse aun trayendo impermeable o llevando una sombrilla, porque salía escapando de entre sus manos por la fuerza del viento. Odiaba sentir como el agua traspasaba su ropa y el frio calando hasta los huesos.

A diferencia de Sherlock, que hacía una batalla enorme cuando lo llevaban a la cama, por lo general a Mycroft le bastaba con acomodar su cabeza en la almohada para caer profundamente dormido. Esta noche era diferente, dos horas habían pasado y no lograba conciliar el sueño.

Estaba en su cama frustrado, cuando oyó unos pequeños pasos dirigiéndose a su habitación.

No se preguntó quién era, sus padres no estaban y la nana tenía el sueño aun más pesado que él.

—Entra, Sherlock —lo invitó Mycroft.

Un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años, entró tímidamente, abrazando fuertemente a su oso de peluche.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —le preguntó pacientemente.

Su hermano menor dudó al principio, pero afirmó con la cabeza y Mycroft le hizo un espacio.

Sherlock rápidamente se acostó a un lado suyo, cubriéndose con las mantas y cerrando los ojos. Casi al instante vio el subir y bajar calmado de su respiración y no tardó en seguirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock supo que algo andaba mal cuando Redbeard no lo recibía con el mismo entusiasmo de antes, sino que siempre lucía cansado y triste, prefiriendo quedarse echado perezosamente junto a él.

Los resultados habían sido claros: el cáncer había invadido varios órganos. No había tratamiento en el mundo capaz de curarlo, sólo servirían para alargarle la vida unos cuantos días, pero con mucho dolor.

Nadie más que Mycroft estuvo con él cuando tomó la decisión más difícil, no quería que su mejor amigo muriera, pero tampoco quería verlo sufrir.

De golpe varias imágenes pasaron frente a él, quedándose guardadas celosamente en un cuarto de su Palacio Mental:

Cuando su padre lo trajo a casa siendo apenas un cachorro indefenso, porque se había quedado solo en la caja de cartón, a todos sus hermanos se los habían llevado y pensó que sus hijos necesitaban una mascota.

Cuando se quedaba a su lado protegiéndolo de las pesadillas y los monstruos de la noche.

Cuando lo acompañaba en sus aventuras imaginarias.

Cuando se acercaba al verlo abatido porque no lograba encajar en la escuela y lo molestaban.

Acarició su pelaje por última vez con mucho amor, mientras veía como le ponían la inyección. Redbeard cerró los ojos lentamente hasta exhalar su último aliento y Sherlock lo despidió con sendas lágrimas en los ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

Era bien sabido por todos de los pobres hábitos alimenticios de Sherlock y que era capaz de dormir ínfimas horas con tal de no ralentizar su mente, para él era gran pérdida de tiempo que bien los podía invertir en algo más productivo como en sus experimentos o en una investigación. Esos problemas los acarreaba desde su niñez: hacía un berrinche cuando tenía que irse a la cama temprano y se rehusaba a comer, argumentando que no tenía hambre.

Para Mycroft pasar largas horas vigilando a su hermano no era novedad. Llegó el momento en que su cuerpo no pudo aguantar la presión y terminó colapsando en el sofá de su departamento, después de haber ayudado de mala gana a llenar el interminable papeleo de Scotland Yard. Al parecer estuvo así por un tiempo, inerte sin hacer ruido, hasta que la señora Hudson subió a verlo. Tal vez extrañada por la situación, porque a estas horas su inquilino era especialmente activo o simplemente para saber cómo estaba. Viendo su estado deplorable y que no lograba despertarlo, inmediatamente llamó a emergencias y a Mycroft. John estaba en una conferencia médica lejos de Londres.

Eran sorprendentes los cambios drásticos que Sherlock era capaz de hacer con su cuerpo. Cuando regresó de entre los muertos tenía músculos mejor definidos y era visiblemente más fuerte aunque bastante mal herido. El estrés por la boda de John, su recaída a las drogas, el mortal disparo que recibió de Mary y la muerte trágica de ésta y de su hija. Añadiendo el caso Magnussen y el supuesto regreso de Moriarty, fueron suficientes para regresarlo a la constitución de antes o peor.

Le dolía ver sus costillas sobresaliendo de la caja torácica, el rostro pálido y demacrado y como los nutrientes le eran suministrados vía intravenosa.

Recuerdos tristes se trepaban a él cómo hiedra venenosa. Un Sherlock jovencísimo, tumbado en una cama de hospital, debido a una sobredosis. Aquella vez por poco lo pierde y probablemente toda esa buena suerte que lo acompañaba se acabaría más pronto de lo que esperaba.

Días después cuando Sherlock recobró la conciencia, le rogó débilmente que no les comunicara nada de esto a sus padres ni mucho menos a John. Una faceta que en contadas ocasiones le tocaba presenciar. Le pidió que cuando el doctor terminara su viaje, tomara su celular y le mandara un mensaje de texto comunicándole que estaba atendiendo un caso, en vez de estar internado en el hospital. Hace poco habían muerto Mary y su hija, lo ultimo que quería era agobiarlo con más problemas.

"Si no querías agobiarlo, te hubieras cuidado mejor", le reprendió mentalmente Mycroft, dedicándole una de sus miradas severas.

Sabía que Sherlock le restaba importancia al asunto, para él era una eventualidad que pronto se resolvería, había pasado por momentos mucho peores y le daba la razón. Sin embargo, John había regresado y su salud no mejoraba.

No podían seguir ocultando la verdad, el doctor no era ningún tonto. Cada día estaba más impaciente, descubriendo que no era del todo sinceros con él, seguramente lo había sentido desde un principio. Y no podía seguir compartiendo esa carga tan pesada con la señora Hudson, quien se sentía bastante mal por ocultárselo y acabaría diciéndole la verdad, bastante había hecho con ayudarlo cuando atendía sus asuntos. Asuntos que habían dejado de ser importantes y que no dudó ni un segundo en dejar a cargo Anthea y pasaría de largo de ser necesario aunque le costara su pequeño cargo en el gobierno.

Antes de que el ex militar irrumpiera en su casa, exigiendo saber dónde estaba su compañero de piso. El mismo fue a su departamento, siendo recibido por un ambiente tan gris y desolador como el de su habitante.

La tristeza que reflejaba su semblante cansado al ver al enfermo, fueron suficientes para resquebrajar su temple helado.

_Fue mi culpa_ murmuró John angustiado_ Estaba demasiado preocupado por mi problemas…Fui muy egoísta, si hubiera puesto mejor atención esto no hubiera pasado.

_No fue tu culpa, sabemos cómo es. Descuidando siempre su salud, tarde o temprano esto pasaría.

Mycroft sabía que de nada servían sus palabras para tranquilizarlo…


	6. Chapter 6

Cualquiera que viera a los hermanos Holmes, pensaría que eran muy diferentes. Y no estaban ajenos de la realidad, lo único que tenían en común eran que ambos eran fríos, calculadores y terriblemente inteligentes.

Mycroft había escalado peldaños por su habilidad para almacenar grandes cantidades de información, por permanecer estoico ante el peligro y por tomar decisiones acertadas y rápidas. Pero había días en que su autoestima bajaba y se quejara de que su hermano se había quedado con la mejor parte de los genes.

Físicamente no era agraciado, siendo honesto consigo mismo. Sherlock había nacido con el atractivo de sus padres, sus impresionantes ojos eran como los de su madre; el cabello rizado y gran parte de sus características las había heredado de su padre. Su andar seguro arrancaba suspiros a cualquiera, incluso al doctor Watson por mucho que éste lo negara.

En cambio él tenía calvicie y había sufrido de sobrepeso toda su vida, aunque con mucho esfuerzo estaba mejor que en su niñez y buena parte de su adolescencia y juventud. Pero no podía compararse con su hermano, que nunca había necesitado de una dieta, haciéndose más delgado conforme pasaba el tiempo hasta llegar a niveles alarmantes. Últimamente se le veía más compuesto, seguramente Watson estaba vigilando que comiera y durmiera adecuadamente.

Le extrañó tener al detective frente a su escritorio, el orgullo y la rivalidad entre ellos era demasiado grande. Sabía que evitaba con todas sus fuerzas acercarse a su vivienda y las veces en se había aprontado no eran desinteresadas. Venía a recriminarle o para pedirle un caso, lo cual también era bastante extraño.

Sherlock se quedó callado unos segundos, haciéndole difícil leer sus intenciones, hasta que de su enorme abrigo sacó un frasco de pastillas y la colocó encima de su escritorio.

Mycroft hizo a un lado los documentos que estaba revisando y se quitó los lentes. No le sorprendió de que no se haya dado cuenta, de entre las habilidades de su hermano estaba tomar las cosas sin que nadie reparara en ello. Había hurtado un cenicero del Palacio Real. Al acordarse de ello se amonestó mentalmente, ¿si fue capaz de darse cuenta lo del cenicero, porque no se dio cuenta de que faltaba el frasco de pastillas?, realmente debió de estar ocupado o se estaba poniendo viejo.

—¿A qué has venido hermano? —preguntó Mycroft con interés.

—Creo que es evidente —le respondió gélido_ En serio, te creía lo suficiente inteligente como para caer en esto.

Mycroft había notado últimamente que todos sus elegantes trajes estaban más incómodos de lo normal. Temiendo que tuviera que reemplazarlos o ir con el sastre a que los agrandara, decidió hacer dieta otra vez. Su agenda estaba demasiado apretada como para preocuparse por eso, aunque en realidad su vanidad tenía mucho que ver. El pequeño cargo del gobierno requería cuidar su apariencia y nadie lo respetaría lo suficiente si se ponía muy gordo.

Pero los años le estaban cobrando factura y le costaba más esfuerzo bajar esos kilos que había ganado. Así que decidió probar esas pastillas que tanto había oído hablar, pero que evitaba lo más que podía.

Los resultados se hicieron evidentes a las pocas semanas, había logrado su objetivo y de paso alcanzar esa figura delgada que con largos años de dieta y ejercicio no había podido conseguir. Esas pastillas no solo suprimían el apetito, sino que eran peligrosas.

Su complexión se estaba pareciendo a la de Sherlock, pero no llegaba a ser como sus días de juventud cuando era más hueso que carne. Todos habían notado el cambio: Anthea, la señora Hudson, John y por lo visto también su hermano.

— ¿Sabes que estas pastillas te pueden hacer un gran daño, verdad?, si es que no lo hicieron ya, perder todo ese peso rápidamente no es normal ni saludable. Debes parar antes de que te dé un ataque al corazón

—Yo sabré lo que hago. Así que si no te molesta... —se limitó a decir, dando a entender que tenía que irse.

—Tú eres el más centrado de los dos, eres exitoso. No necesitas estas pastillas.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso no has logrado lo que te propusiste? Eres el único detective consultor del mundo, nadie puede resolver los casos como tú. Tienes personas que se preocupan por ti…

— Mi estilo de mi vida no es de lo más recomendable. Nadie mejor que tu sabe que no soy una persona modelo, soy un drogadicto en rehabilitación y no sé cómo tratar a la gente… —dijo Sherlock con voz un afectada y sin ningún atisbo de ocultarlo —.También tienes personas que se preocupan por ti, yo me preocupo por ti. Te digo gordo, porque es tu único punto débil. No pensé que te afectara tanto como para poner en peligro tu salud.

A Mycroft le sorprendieron sus palabras. Jamás en su vida lo había visto preocuparse por él, ni que le dedicara palabras halagadoras. Era más común que le insultara y le dijera palabras hirientes.

Regresó a su escritorio, sentándose pesadamente en la silla y pasó las manos sobre el rostro. Como aquella vez en que su hermano tuvo que fingir su suicidio y sabía que él, en parte, lo había propiciado.

—No sé si lo pueda hacer. ¿Sabes lo que sucederá si las dejo?

Sherlock posó una mano en su hombro, en señal de apoyo.

—Si, regresaras a tu peso, puede que subas un poco más. Pero trataremos de que no te afecte tanto. Nada es más importante que tu salud.


End file.
